In wireless systems for audio/video (AV) communication, typically one audio/video (AV) source device is connected to a wireless transceiver and one AV sink device is connected to another wireless transceiver. The AV source device and the AV sink device communicate with each other using the wireless transceivers over a wireless communication medium.